Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:PF-Project Songs and Tunes
Getting Ourselves Organised Hello to everyone who joined the project. First of all, I would like to welcome you to the project and say thanks for joining. Now, the since the songs cover a very large part of the wiki, I was thinking it would be best to assign roles to each project member so we don't just randomly edit pages, and also so we have everything organised and under control. I myself will be maintaining every page encompassed by this project, and I was hoping that someone else could step up as co-leader to help me run the project correctly. I was thinking that the rest of us could each watch a specific part of the songs (the size can vary). If you have any problems at all with the suggested plan, then please say so in your reply. If you are fine with the plan, then please write down in your reply the song pages you would prefer to watch over, and if you would like any special place in the project. I guess that's all for now. I'm hoping for the project to be up on it's feet by next week. Until then, Phineas Flynn. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 11:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I can help as co-leader, if you like. Let me know, as the songs are a very popular section of our Wikia. I can also watch specific songs and update them for accuracy and such, like I do with the current project that I am working on. BigNeerav 12:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :It sounds fine, but I know at least for me, people will just go and do projects individually. Like, currently, I'm working on - if any other project members would mind helping me that'd be great and I could classify that as my part. The Flash {talk} 18:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, Flash, we don't know what the projects are and who will do what (and what position people have). We will have to wait to see what Phineas Flynn says about this before any work can get started. Hopefully, he will let us know soon, as I am anxious to get to work. BigNeerav 18:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, when I said "specific part", I meant an aspect of the songs, so Flash can be maintaining Love Handel, their songs, and any related articles. On the other hand, Flash is also right in that people will just go individually. That was actually the reason I wanted us to be organised, so that we wouldn't all just focus on one part and leave the rest out. Instead, I was hoping that we could spread out our efforts so that we can cover the whole project efficiently. However, if you feel like just working by yourself, then that's OK. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 23:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Phineas Flynn.......Here is a list of bands and thier songs. Please make this list public to the group and to Flash so he knows what he is doing, and people won't do these particular songs. The last thing you want is everybody to get mixed up. 1) Love Handel: Danny's Song, Snuck My Way Into My Heart, Your Fabulous, Aint Got Rythmn and Music Makes Us Better 2) PFT: Gitchee-Gitchee Goo (regular and extended) 3) Baljeatles: Somebody Give Me An F 4) Jeremy and the Incidentals: Everything Nice, Our Do-Nothing Day 5) The Bettys: Ready for the Betty's BigNeerav 01:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I think you mean, Somebody Give Me a '''Grade' - lol, You're mixing it up with what you were joking about on IRC yesterday :P 'The Flash' {talk} 01:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) That is what I meant. Anyways, the list I posted is the list of the bands and their songs that Phineas Flynn has assigned to you. I posted it up so that you, you can be more clear as to what you are doing, thereby reducing any confusion you may have. Hope that helps! BigNeerav 02:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, it does! 'The Flash' {talk} 03:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) STWY Hey, can the new guy take my songs? See my profile page... I am away... felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll assign him the role until you come back. (Good timing; I was about to start hunting for a part for him...) '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - 'Phineas Flynn' 23:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Need to get members more active Right now, I only see the weekly reports by myself, Phineas Flynn and Flash. I am getting concerned that the pace of the project is slowing down. I know felinoel and Phin68 are away, and they gave us advanced notice, which is fine, but the rest of the group needs to pick of the slack here. When those two come back, hopefully, the project and the work that needs to be done will take off. But we need to get the rest of the group involved somehow.......weekly reports, as well as questions and discussions on this Talk Page should be ways in which the members of this group should not only ask questions, if they are unsure of anything, but to communicate to the group as to how they are doing and what concerns or suggestions that have with regards to the project itself. Communication is key for a team project to be successful, and to make sure that everyone gets their share of the work done. I don't want people to join this group because it looks "cool". I want people to join so they can help out.......there are no free rides here. There is a lot of work to do with regards to our project, and would be greatly appreciated if the people who joined our group do their fair share. If you are joining for the sake of joining and not doing any work (making any contributions), then you have no place in our group. In any case, we need to get the rest of the group active, and get whoever is new that joins our group properly oriented and get their hands dirty, so to speak. If anyone has any ideas on how to do this, feel free to chime in. BigNeerav 18:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Infobox category, "' chronology" This ' chronology'' peeves me, might anyone be able to add an if statement to the code to make it not visible if no information is input? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Me too, the thing is, I think you need to change the template, and I'm afraid of messing it up. However, I agree. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 09:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well yea, you would need to change the template... if no one volunteers I guess I will just have to take a crack at it... felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's because you're supposed to add the field there - it's there for a reason, ya know, it would be gone if you just filled it in. It could always be removed and you just use the normal band name field to work for it. Like I said, easy fix. The Flash {talk} 16:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) But what about the times when nothing applies for that spot, it just sits there, confusing and blank. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :There's always something that applies, though — even if it's just "Unknown." The only reason it's screwed up is because no one's bothered to put it in, like I said, so really, it's an easy fix. The Flash {talk} 04:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC)